exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
HIRO
|Title = HIRO ヒロ |Image = HIRO_(2019).jpg |Caption = HIRO (2019) |Birth Name = Igarashi Hiroyuki イガラシ ヒロユキ |Stage Name = HIRO EXILE HIRO |Born = June 1, 1969 (age ) |Birth = Takehara, Hiroshima Prefecture, Japan |Sign = Gemini |Blood = AB |Occupation = Producer, performer |Years Active = 1989-present |Labels = FOR LIFE (1990-1995) rhythm zone (1999-present) |Agency = Tanabe Agency (1990-1995) avex management (2002-2003) LDH JAPAN (2003-present) |Associated Acts = ZOO, LUV DELUXE, J Soul Brothers, EXILE, |Profile = EXILE EXILE mobile |Instagram = |Group1 = EXILE |join = August 24, 2001 |left = |time = |position = Leader, performer (retired on December 31, 2013) |debutrelease = "Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~" |lastrelease = "EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ (Special Edition)" (as a performer) |Group2 = J Soul Brothers |join2 = October 20, 1999 (debut) |left2 = August 24, 2001 |time2 = |position2 = Performer |debutrelease2 = "J Soul Brothers" |lastrelease2 = "Fly away" }} Igarashi Hiroyuki (五十嵐広行), better known by his stages names HIRO and EXILE HIRO, is a producer, CEO and former performer. He's the leader and former performer of the group EXILE. HIRO is also the creator of the group and the agency they're in, LDH. History HIRO started his career in 1989, being member of the boy group ZOO. In 1991, he participated on a dance unit called Japanese Soul Brothers, which participated on Bobby Brown's Japanese tour. In 1995, ZOO disbanded. In that same year, HIRO participated as a backup dancer for DREAMS COME TRUE's tour and got support by the group's member Yoshida Miwa, which helped him to change his mind on his own. In 1996, he joined the group LUV DELUXE, which disbanded a year after. In 1998, he meet MAKIDAI, MATSU and ÜSA, and after discussing with them and with avex trax's CEO Matsuura Max, he created the group J Soul Brothers. In 2001, after recruiting two vocalists and one member leaving the group, he changed the group's name to EXILE. In 2003, he created the agency LDH, where he's current the president and producer for the agency's artists. On September 14, 2012, he married with actress Ueto Aya. On December 31, 2013, on 64th NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen, he retired from his position as performer on EXILE but remained on the group as the leader and producer. He also occasionally appears on the group's music videos. In July 2015, HIRO joined the DJ unit as a producer. On August 19, 2015, it was announced that Ueto Aya gave birth to their first child, although not many details about the baby were revealed.http://www.daily.co.jp/newsflash/gossip/2015/08/19/0008318309.shtml Works Producer * EXILE (2001-present) * Nidaime J Soul Brothers (2007-2009) * Sandaime J Soul Brothers (2010-present) * (2011-present) * GENERATIONS (2012-present) * EXILE THE SECOND (2012-present) * SAMURAIZE from EXILE TRIBE (2013-present) * THE RAMPAGE (2014-present) * (2014-present) * FANTASTICS (2016-present) * BALLISTIK BOYZ (2017-present) (joint with DOBERMAN INFINITY) Books # 2005 B Boy Salaryman (Bボーイサラリーマン) # 2014 Bibiri (ビビリ) Videography # 2005 ZOO→JSB→EXILE Composer * EXILE - "J Soul Brothers" * EXILE - "MAX TRIBE" * EXILE - "SILVER COCKPIT" * EXILE - "ESCAPE" * EXILE - "S・O・B" * EXILE - "EXILE COME" * EXILE - "ROAD-RUNNER" TV Dramas * 2005-2008 Shin Tokyo Hyakkei Radio * 2001-2005 OH MY RADIO References External Links * Profile on EXILE website Category:1989 Debut Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Members Category:J Soul Brothers Category:J Soul Brothers Former Members Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:Leaders Category:Performers Category:Blood Type AB Category:1969 Births Category:Gemini